Some computing devices, such as laptops, are equipped with physical rotational devices, such as jog dials, to control a volume output. These computing devices usually include a main audio device, such as internal speakers, so that when a user rotates the rotational device, the volume of the internal speakers can be increased or decreased. However, the rotational device can also be used to control the volume output of a peripheral audio device, such as headphones, connected to the computing device.